


Avengers: odins descendents

by Lashell6



Category: Avengers: odins descendents
Genre: Evil to good, F/F, F/M, Resurrection, idk - Freeform, possible good to evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashell6/pseuds/Lashell6
Summary: What happens when Dr. Strange approaches Peter with shocking facts about his family
Relationships: Hela & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Hela & Loki (Marvel), Hela & Thor (Marvel), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Loki, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Odin, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker & heimdall, Thor & Jane Foster, Thor & Loki, Thor/ Jane Foster, peter Parker & hela, peter Parker/ lady sif, peter parker & lady sif
Kudos: 14





	1. Odin

Peters POV   
... I needed time to get her airborne, toomes said and my eyes widen and the next thing I know I'm underneath the building 

Shit... Jesus Christ, I mumbled

I find the building being lifted off me then being pulled out of the rubble 

Kid, do we need to do anything, someone asks 

Yea, man in big bird suit trying to take down a stark plane, I say panicky the two people nod

Let's go after him, then we have something to discuss, the man with a goatee says

We go up to the plane and stop the vulture

Nice job my name is Dr Stephen Strange, we need you to come with us, oh and here's a close replica to your old suit, your gonna need it, he says and I look up at him like he's crazy

What, I ask

Hold on, he says then I'm surrounded by orange 

Shit, I say

Soon we're in a library 

So, why'd you bring me here, I ask and he takes out a note

Your parents are Mary and Richard Parker yes, he asks

I squint my eyes at him

That's right, I say skeptically and he sighs

Well your mother isn't Mary, he says

Your lying, I accuse 

I wish I was, he says and puts up another portal and motions me to walk through it

Peter, may asks

Hey, aunt may, I say

Who is this, she asks

Ma'am, I am doctor Stephen strange, and I'm wondering if you knew about Peters past, he says

Yes, I.. I do, Peter, she asks

Yes, aunt may, I ask scared

Sixteen years ago, your father had an affair with a woman... I could only guess you know who, she asks Dr. Strange while I'm trying not to lose it

Yes, yes I do, Mr. Parker would you like to explore more on this subject in a minute, Dr. Strange asks

Y-yes, I say

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So wait, I'm related to Odin, I ask skeptical

Yes, yes you are he'll explain more when your with him, Dr. Strange says then a portal engulfs me

Uh, I'm never gunna get use to that, I mumble

I notice an older looking man motion me over

Come young one, we have much to discuss, Odin says monotonously

Young peter, the reason you survived that spider bite is due to you being a god, Odin says, and to say I was surprised was an understatement

You were always meant to be the god of spiders... along with life and kindness, he finishes making me start to rethink everything 

Your father is Richard, though your mother is not Mary, your mother is my first born hela, her favorite flower is a black rose, he says

Hela, like goddess of death, I ask

Yes, he says

Shit, I mumble

And that is why Asgard currently needs you, you must make an effort to stop your mother, I suggest not letting her know until the time is right, the biofrost will take you now, Odin says

'Shit'

And with that I'm in a multi colored portal

What's with people and putting me through portals today, I mumble 

Ah, you must be Peter, my name is skurge, skurge says

Yea, that's me

I'm genuinely excited for this fanfic, please stay tuned for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets lady sif, what will happen

Sifs POV   
I was walking around looking for the child Odin was talking about, then I saw him, he was cute as hel in all honesty, so I decide to talk to him

Hi, I say

Hi, he says shyly

Are you peter, I ask, though I already know the answer

Yes, ma'am, he says and I smile, wanting him to be my friend already

That's good, do you want to come to my underground place to talk, I ask

Underground place, he asks tilting his head a little bit making me stifle a giggle

Yea, I try not to go around talking up here, I like to just get my work done fast, I say even though we haven't left yet

Well, we should get down there and talk shouldn't we, he says

Yes we shall, I say

-in sifs 'underground place'-  
Peters POV   
So what did you and Odin talk about, sif asks to which I shrug

I mean, not much, he just gave me a quick rundown of stuff I just now figured out in the last twenty four hours, I say thinking about what we talked about while sif nods

Yea, you make a good point, now what do you think we should do, she asks

I mean, Odin said my mother is hela goddess of death and her favorite flower is a black rose, that's about all I know about her though, I say rubbing my chin

Really detailed description, wouldn't you say, sif says annoyed but amused at the same time

I mean, why would he say anything about black roses, get her some of those as a good luck present before fighting her, i snark lightly to which she laughs lightly amused

I mean usually when Odin says something like that, it usually has a deeper meaning then you would think peter, sif says thinking making me  
Look down thinking

I mean, what would you think it means, I ask

Black rose, maybe say it when the time feels right, sif says lightly smiling making me do it back

Yea, that's the best plan I'd be able to think of, I say and sif laughs

Maybe it is, maybe it is not, we have yet to know, she says

Yea, what places do you think are the most likely places she'll go, I ask as calmly as possible to which she sighs

The castle, and our military base, our best shot would be to attack between the castle and military base, with the military base being so close to the biofrost, she says looking down, while I nod

Let's do this, I say looking up

Tbh, I knew what I wanted with this story I just didn't know how to start it


	3. Preparing to attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and sif attempt to come up with a battle plan

Peters POV   
Sif and I were getting weapons, sif getting multiple medium sized knives with one sword, me getting two medium sized knives, and two swords, but I slso have my spider suit, though it's medal and it creates a helmet instead of a mask

"So, does it fit", sif asks

I shift around in it, trying to get more comfortable, which it ends up getting very snug and comfortable 

"Yea, yes it does", I say

Sifs POV  
I'm trying not to blush, I mean I'm supposed to be a hardass, not blushing over a hot, se-, wait what am I thinking, I'm supposed to be getting ready to attack, not going head over heels, on peter... but I'm gonna have to do this later... shit, why is this happening right now, of all the damned times

Peters looking at his suit, checking himself out, making it even harder for me to hide my blush..., why does this have to be so difficult

"Damn, this is the best fitting suit I've ever been in." He mumbles, making my eyes want to bulge out, I want to look away but I can't 

"Yeeaaa," I say eyeing him carefully, not wanting him to see me

I go over to a map, to see helas distance from us, and to see if thor and Loki are close, which they... are,.... huh? This may be a little bit easier than we thought it was going to be 

"Huh, weird" I say and peter looks at me walking over with confusion written on his face

"What's weird?" He questions

"Thor Loki and hela, will all arrive at relatively same time at the spot we want to face hela at." I tell him to which he nods, he closes his eyes, probably trying to come up with a plan 

"That's good, thats very good." He says underneath his breath

I look up sighing, biting my lip

"We have about 30 minutes till they arrive, we should stretch." I say and peter once again nods

"Yea, we should" he says


	4. First move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first move shall be made

Peters POV   
We just finished stretching now we're all set at least I'm pretty sure we are

"ETA 3 minutes." Sif states giving us the time frame we have until they arrive

"Right, right." I say trying to focus on the field shaking my head

"You good, Peter?" She asks I nod my head giving her an answer quickly blinking to get the tiredness out of myself 

"Yea, yea, in fact never better." I say obviously lying to which she nods, though obviously not buying it due to my shakiness 

With that we come to hiding in a small building, but it will most definitely hide us from my mother, well I hope at least 

The wind was starting to stir into an abyss, sif and I looked at each other and nodded to take cover behind a wall

Helas POV   
I was making my way to get the seat of asgardian queen, I felt something weird I saw my two idiot brothers making their way towards me I decide to make a small little game out of all of this

"Darlings, why don't you be good little brothers and bow for me." I try to negotiate smirking lightly honestly not caring if they surrender or not, sure it'd be nice but, I'd always be up for a challenge, I say looking at the two of them at a time

"We will not bow down sister." Thor states preparing to attack along with Loki to which I exaggeratedly sigh though already excepting that answer

"Of course you'd say that, don't say I didn't give you a chance." I say darkly preparing to attack

With that Loki attacks first, and I get into a battle stance

Sifs POV  
We were both watching the fight, obviously getting itchy fingers, and Peter starts to squeeze a metal bar tight crushing it almost instantly

"Hey, on my signal, we go, ok?" I ask and he nods looking at hela

"Yea, got it." He simply says clearly looking for where to come out from

We continue watching the fight play out which I now started to motion him down now heimdall and someone else, a woman, showed up and started attacking

I glance at peter and he looks over to me and I nod telling him to attack, which he nods back in understanding and webs up a building and starts to swing towards hela


End file.
